


Potion #54

by MikaelaJaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Crush, Childhood Friends, Crack, Eren is a poor boy in love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, I bullshit science stuff, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Mutual Pining, Some Humor, Temporary Amnesia, mom-Kasa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaelaJaeger/pseuds/MikaelaJaeger
Summary: Hanji asks Eren to try out a new potion she created, the side effects are staggering, to say the least. It turns out Hanji created a love potion. Now Armin has to put up with his childhood friend and crush fawning over him for a whole week.





	Potion #54

Armin sighed worriedly, turning his head to look at his childhood friend who was passed out on the infirmary bed. Apparently, Hanji had requested for Eren to try a potion that resulted in him suddenly fainting and he had to be rushed to the clinic. The blonde reached for his friend's tanned hand and gently laced his limp fingers with his own. The infirmary's wooden door was aggressively thrown open with a loud _bang_ as the door hit the wall behind it. Armin was surprised the poor door hadn't been thrown completely off its hinges. 

A familiar short black haired girl rushed into the room, her grey eyes uncharacteristically showing panic. "Armin! Is Eren okay?!" Mikasa rushed to Eren's bedside and imminently started checking for any visible injuries. 

"Yeah, He just fainted after drinking Hanji's potion. Hanji said he should wake up in a few hours.." Armin explained gently, he knew how panicked Mikasa could get when Eren gets hurt; take what happened in Trost for example. Mikasa's eyebrows furrowed but at least the panic faded from her eyes, being replaced with slight concern. 

"How long has he been asleep-" 

A loud tired groan cut through Mikasa's question. Armin's blue eyes snapped back to his friend who was now tiredly rubbing at his barely open eyelids. 

"Eren?" The blonde spoke quietly gaining the attention of his friend as he gave a gentle squeeze to the others hand. Eren turned his half-lidded gaze to Armin, emerald green eyes staring frozen into a deep blue. A soft pink blush began to resonate on Eren's cheeks. His green eyes flickered between down to their conjoined hands and back to Armin's face.

"A-Armin..? Are y-you holding my hand?" 

Mikasa and Armin both flinched, their eyes briefly meeting. They shared the same confused gaze. Seriously? _That_ was what Eren wanted to know and not why he's currently laying in the medical clinic? 

"Yeah, I am..? Sorry, do you want me to let go-" Armin moved to untangle their fingers and shift away, but was halted in place when Eren quickly cut him off by giving Armin's hand a firm squeeze.

"No!" Quickly realising his outburst, the blush of pink darkened to a bright red and spread across to his ears. "I-I mean, I don't mind, I..l-like it when you hold my hand.." Eren finished quietly, almost whispering as he averted his eyes down to the floor, staring at it intensely as if it had personally done him wrong. An unusual slightly awkward silence filled the room. Before Armin could try to lighten the mood, Hanji burst through the open doorway, the paper on her clipboard slightly fluttering with each of her over-enthusiastic steps. 

"Good! You're awake Eren! Tell me how do you feel?!" 

"U-Um... I feel fine.. but uh...who are you?" 

\----------------

"W-Well I am sorry erm, Captain. But it seems that my elixir has caused an increment of emotions-like we intended- but also the sudden enrichment of an inflation of all his emotions all at once overwhelmed his brain and-"

"Just get to the point shitty glasses" 

 "E-Eren has slight m-memory loss... Levi, Sir.

Hanji was basically backed up against the clinic wall as she struggled to explain to Levi _why_ their most valuable asset could barely even remember his own name. Levi 'tched' and backed off of the scientist while Erwin observed silently. Calculating outcomes in his own thoughts. 

"How long will it take for the brat to remember?" 

He asked impatiently in his usual cold voice, arms crossed sternly and hard gaze boring holes into the guilty soldier before him. 

"Well considering he remembers Cadet Arlert and Ackerman, maybe an about a w-week minimum? Levi, Sir." 

Hanji guessed, with such intense emotions that Eren normally holds and calls upon to active his titan shifting ability, the goal was to intensify those emotions to see if they could quicken his transformation time and strength. While it did enhance his emotions, it also overloaded his brain and as a result of that, his mind reset itself and now he barely remembers anything. 

"I see, as unfortunate as this is. I'm afraid there's not much we can do in that case. I'll get Ackerman and Arlert to help Eren remember. Until then, our missions will have to be put on a short hiatus." Erwin finally spoke up. His tone was concluding and final, stopping Levi from spitting out any objections. 

\-------------

"Eren, can you please tell me your full name and age?" Armin asked patiently, staring into Eren's green eyes- which seemed to bashfully dart around the room, only meeting his own blue orbs once every few times. 

"U-Um why are you asking that Armin? I would expect that _you_ of all people would r-remember." Eren said, mumbling out the last few words quietly with slight disappointment. Armin's eyes widened slightly at Eren's dejected expression and he quickly rushed to reassure him. 

"N-No! _Of_ _course_ , I remember! It's just that you have suffered some slight amensia.. and I have to find out what you remember and what you d-don't."

Eren's blush returned, as well as the lost puppy look Eren had seemed to adopted over the last few hours. "Oh, I see. Well I know that my name is Eren Jaeger and you are my.. best friend.. and Mikasa is my sister and I'm fifteen years old. B-But where are we? And where's Mikasa?" 

Armin gave Eren a relieved smile before wrapping him in a tight hug, he was so so worried that Eren had forgotten _everything_. The brunette was surprised at first as petite arms firmly wrapped themselves around his own bigger body but he happily (albeit nervously) returned the embrace. 

"Mikasa has gone to get you dinner, and we're going to help you remember." 

Armin whispered, his warm breaths brushing against Eren's ear- Sending small shivers of bliss down his spine. He briefly hoped that Armin couldn't feel how fast his heart was beating and how warm his cheeks were. Oh god, it felt _so good_ to have Armin this close to him again. Why weren't they _always_ this close? They should be. Just him and Armin- facing the world head-on. 

Eren suppressed a disappointed whine when Armin pulled away from their borderline intimate embrace. He found himself not wanting to let go but still reluctantly unwound his arms from Armin's waist. 

The room was quiet, muffled chirps of crickets outside slithered through the open window while the small bedside lanterns illuminated the tiny room. This was perfect! Eren gathered up all of his courage and determination and briefly ran through what he wanted to say in his mind before opening his mouth and-- the door opened, in came an horse-faced boy with a food tray and a nervous expression. Something about this guy set off alarm bells in Eren's head.

"Armin, after all the time that I know we spent together over these past few years, I-I can't believe that it has taken me this long to finally say that I-oh it's you, Jaeger. Look can you just leave? I need to talk to Armin about something." 

Eren growled lowly, how _dare_ he. Interrupting his and Armin's moment so inconsiderately. Then rudely asking _him_ to leave! Eren didn't know who this guy was but already he could tell that he really didn't like him. The titan shifter glared fiercely at the cupcake haired boy in front of him. 

"Listen, I don't know who you are or who you _think_ you are. But I really don't like your attitude. Armin is busy with _me_. Now go away before I make you." 

Jean was about to whip out a witty retort but held back as he noticed the pleading look in Armin's eyes not to. Grumpily, Jean muttered something about Mikasa asking him to bring the food tray to them as he set it down on the dresser before stomping out of the room.

As soon as the door closed, Armin turned to Eren with a fond smile on his face. Even with missing memories, Eren was still Eren. "You shouldn't have been so rude you know, he's going to want to get back at you for that," Armin noted, nudging Eren lightly with his arm before clambering off of the bed and moving to retrieve the food tray. 

Setting the bland food tray in front of Eren on his bedside table. Armin smiled once again, "I think Mikasa prepared this one for you so you better eat this all or she's going to want to feed it to you herself." He jested lightly, taking a seat next to Eren on the bed again.

Eren chuckled before bringing the plain ration bar up to his mouth and taking a bite. 

If losing his memories meant that Armin was going to have to dote on him like this, it didn't sound too bad after all.

But Oh boy- was he _wrong_.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated :)  
> I have big plans for this fic, it's basically gonna be written in the day format for example,  
> Day 1: Blushy, clingy  
> Day 2: ___  
> Day 3: ___ 
> 
> Thanks for giving my fic a try. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
